


Dosed

by candyapplesandrazorblades



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cream Pie, F/M, Hand Jobs, PWP, Penetrative Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, vaginal massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyapplesandrazorblades/pseuds/candyapplesandrazorblades
Summary: Spencer gets dosed with sex pollen at an unsubs home lab
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	Dosed

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is plus size and tall. Race is unspecified. Also, this is not beta’d and the first time I’ve written in a while

Why was it always Spencer? Surely he was smart enough to recognize a trap when he saw one.

Yet here you are, looking at his flushed face as he strips off his cardigan and tugs at his tie.

‘Spence, we need to get you to the hospital. You’ve clearly been dosed with something. What did you touch?’

‘It was jus-, uh, I-I, that’ he blurts out pointing to an open envelope on the floor. Bending down to get a closer look Spencer kicks it away.

‘Don’t touch it, don’t breathe it in’

He’s starting to sweat as he unbuttons the second and third buttons on his dress shirt. You’re starting to panic, you have to get him out of here. Your phone chirps in your pocket. Thank god it’s Garcia she has to have something.

‘Mama, please tell me you know what this unsub was making’

‘That’s the bad news kitten.’ Your heart drops in fear for Spencer who is currently seated in the corner of the room, legs spread, and rubbing his hands absentmindedly against his thighs. ‘I can’t believe I’m saying this, but it’s sex pollen like in fanfiction’ Penelope says excitedly. You blink and can’t believe what Penelope just said. ‘What?!’ ‘Yes, it won’t hurt him but he’s going to be uncomfortably turned on for the next 12 hours unless he finds some relief’ her voice trails off at the end and you know what she’s implying. You hang up and contemplate your choices.

Oh god. How could you have gotten into this? Yes, of course, you were attracted to Spencer but you didn’t want to take advantage of him. ‘Come on Spence, we’ve gotta get out of here.’ Heaving him up you can feel the heat radiating off of him. He stumbles forward and catches himself by clutching your shoulder. His face nuzzles into your neck as he whines happily. Did he just sniff you? ‘You smell so nice’ he’s starting to slur and you take his hand guiding him outside and into the car.

‘Y/N, I’m so hot— please do something’ he’s begging and you can feel his words affecting you.

You point the AC directly at him hoping that helps in some way. ‘Spencer, I need you to listen to me. Garcia said you’ve been dosed with something like sex pollen’

‘Sex pollen, I thought that was only in fanfiction?’

‘Obviously not, it should wear off in about 12 hours but until then you’re gonna be—‘

‘Horny like a fucking teenager, I know’ he huffs out. Under normal circumstances, Spencer would be horrified that this was happening but at this present moment the only thing he can think about is how he would look between your thick thighs. It’s not the first time he’s thought about it but you’ve never been so close while the thought ran through his mind.

Glancing over you can see the outline of his cock stiffening in his khakis. You focus back to the road not wanting your stare to linger too long. He’s writhing in the passenger seat trying to find some type of friction without using his hands. Somehow he’s trying to maintain some semblance of decency in front of you. Boldness takes over as you reach past the console and run your palm over his cock.

‘Fu-‘ is cut off by a loud guttural moan. He pushes his head back into the seat and you can see the flush of his skin has spread down to his chest. His tongue darts out to lick his lips as he catches your wrist to hold you in place.

‘Is this okay?’ It comes out just above a whisper but you’re trying to find consent in some way. A simple ‘yes’ is all he can get out as he undoes his belt and slacks just enough to pull his cock out. He guides your hand in a few experimental strokes and then he’s fucking your hand and panting out more curses than you’ve ever heard him say. His rhythm starts to stutter and you hate that your focus is on the road because you can only imagine the beautiful faces he’s making. Luckily you’re pulling into your drive just as you feel a sticky warmth coat your hand.

He’s collapsing against the seat and you can see his muscles relaxing. He looks wrecked, cheeks dusted pink, hair mussed and pupils blown wide. You come to his side and help him out of the car and into your house.

‘Oh fuck’ he whispers out ‘What?’ You can hear a slight panic in his voice and you know this can’t be good. ‘You know there are usually a few types of sex pollen, the type that eases after orgasm and the type the gets worse after orgasm’

‘Yea? And what does that mean for you?’

He swallows harshly, ‘I think this is the kind that gets worse after orgasm’

‘Come on let’s get you out of these clothes and into a cold bath, you’re burning up’ you’re pressing him toward your bedroom when he stops.

‘That’s not going to help me’ he grits out. He’s frustrated at having to spell this out for you and the way you’re looking at him with doe eyes only makes him want you more. Spencer closes the distance between you by pressing a hungry kiss against your lips. It’s all tongue and teeth and his hands are gripping your hair at the nape of your neck.

Shock wears off and you respond urging him into your bedroom. You finish the last buttons on his shirt as he toes his shoes off and shrugs his pants and boxers into a pile on the floor. The backs of his knees hit the bed and with a little shove, he’s seated.

You’d always wondered what he looked like underneath all the sweater vests and cardigans. He’s lithe - slim without bones and you never imagined his arms and back were so well defined. You take him in from head to toe and stifle a laugh as his socks catch your eye (one hot pink and one brown argyle) - yep, he’s still Dr. Reid.

He doesn’t falter under your gaze, however. He’s emboldened by it even as he drags you into his lap and into another hungry kiss. Spencer has wanted this for longer than he’d care to admit and he takes his time touching studying every inch of you, greedy to feel you against him, skin to skin.

Standing as you strip down to undergarments, he positions himself in the center of your bed. His cock is painfully hard and leaking as he watches. Skillfully you unhook the black satin bra as your heavy breasts spill out and his cock twitched against his stomach. Before you can move, he’s hauling you on top of him.

Soft, that’s the only word Spencer can think of as he sinks his fingers into your substantial waist. God, you’re so impossibly soft. It’s dizzying how comforting your weight feels on top of him. A moan from your lips as you grind against him brings him out of his reverie. Soft kisses are placed at short intervals down his neck and chest. ‘More. Please.’ he whimpers out as you spread kisses from shoulder to shoulder and gently tug at his hardened nipple. He grabs your hips harshly as you repeat the action over and pushes you beneath him.

Two fingers are pressed into your mouth as he commands ‘suck’. You sob around his fingers as he takes a nipple into his mouth and grazes the hardened peak with his teeth. He’s cupping your sex and massaging gently (you make a mental note to ask him where he learned this later) while teasing your entrance with each passing. ‘Spence’ is all you can choke out before he’s filling you up with two fingers. You can feel the slight burn of stretching as he scissors his fingers inside, pressing against your tight walls, and fuck it feels so good.

‘I wanna feel you’ your face flushes at your bold request and he presses a soft kiss to your lips and moves between your legs. Positioning a pillow under your hips and he slowly sinks into you. He can’t remember if his last time felt like this but you’re so fucking wet and warm that it takes his breath away and he steadies himself before creating a rhythm he can’t keep.

It starts slow and fervid, soft moans fill the room as you both adjust to the other. Then something awakens in Spencer and your legs are over his shoulders while he’s buried completely inside of you. ‘Fuck, Dr. Reid you’re filling me up so good’ tears prick the rims of your eyes as he continually brushes against that sweet spot inside of you. His hips start to falter as he brings your legs down to settle on his hips ‘you feel so perfect around me’ and you can feel his breath on your skin as he rests his head against yours.

With his second wind, all you can do is whine as fucks into you impossibly faster. This pace brings you to the ledge and pushes you over as his thumb rubs assured circles around your clit. You’re clenching around him and leaving half-moons pressed into his back as your eyes close and white burst fill your vision. One, two more thrusts and he’s cumming inside you.

Slowly as he disconnects from you and he sits back on his heels, he spreads you open watching as a creamy white mess leaks out of you. Dragging a middle digit up your slit he collects the mess and fucks it back inside of you. ‘No, no, no. I’m too sensitive’ you squeal clamping your legs together. He brings his finger to his lips, lapping it clean, tasting both you and his self.

Spencer’s phone chimes from the floor and it’s Garcia again. ‘Kid are you still alive?’ She says loudly over the speaker. ‘I think the dose is finally starting to wear off’ ‘So, did you—’ Garcia cuts herself off. ‘I, uh, I have to go Garcia. Talk to you later.’

‘It’s wearing off’ you question covering and pulling yourself in bed. ‘What happened to this is the kind that gets worse?’

Spencer rubs the back of his neck and looks at you sheepishly ‘I thought it was but I guess that was just my own sex drive.’

You’re covering your face and laughing as he takes the spot beside you again. His kisses you like a different man, gentle as he cups your face and it so sweet, you could almost cry.

As nice as this is a shower is better and you opt for it together. You had the rest of the day to spend in bed with him. 


End file.
